This invention relates to an apparatus and method for remotely controlling the operation of a video cassette recorder ("VCR") by means of electronics and imbedded software that generate multiple control signals separated by variable delay periods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable delay remote control means for precisely playing back audio-video tapes for the purpose of preparing a written transcription thereof. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a foot-operated pedal for controlling VCR review and playback operations with a sufficient degree of accuracy for making a written transcription from an audio-video tape recording of court proceedings.
In recent years, a number of state and federal courts have begun making audio-video tape recordings of judicial proceedings, such as, for example, trials, hearings, or depositions, by means of multiple sound-activated cameras located strategically throughout the courtroom. In addition, depositions and witness statements are sometimes taken by using a video tape recorder. An audio-video tape recording eliminates the need for a court reporter to be physically present at the time of the proceeding to take shorthand or use a transcriptor machine to make an official record.
Many courts rely upon the audio-video tape recording as the official court record, so in the event of an appeal or other post-trial activity, lawyers find it useful to have a written transcription prepared from the audio portion of the tape. Thus, a court reporter or other skilled person listens to and watches the tape to transcribe the spoken words into a written document. Typically, the court reporter is operating a transcriptor machine with both hands while watching and listening to the tape. If something is missed or the speaker is talking too fast, the court reporter must stop transcribing in order to manually stop, rewind, search and replay portions of the tape.
Initial efforts to attach a simple foot-operated or hand-operated remote switch to a VCR, such as the device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,117 ("Freedman"), were not satisfactory because they were cumbersome and inaccurate. The Freedman device merely teaches having a viewer remotely operate certain standard VCR functions, such as fast forward, slow motion, freeze frame, and rewind. While the degree of precision taught by the Freedman device might be adequate for athletic instructional purposes, it does not provide the precision required for transcription purposes, where a reporter must often review the enunciation of a single word, phrase, or sentence multiple times before it is understood. Thus, a more precise means of reviewing VCR tapes was needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,387 ("Jeppesen") teaches a method of concurrently preparing a video and written record of court proceedings. However, Jeppesen merely teaches the electronic synchronization of the audio-video record of the proceedings with a written record which is manually transcribed in real time during court, whereas the present invention provides a means to assist a court reporter or stenographer in preparing the transcription of the video record after the actual proceedings have occurred.
The shortcoming of the prior art is that a court reporter who is preparing a transcription from a previously recorded tape is not able to accurately and predictably stop and start the VCR at precise points on the tape. For example, when it becomes necessary to pause the tape to "catch up" with the conversation or the court reporter needs to review a word or phrase which was missed, a high degree of precision together with foot-operated control is needed. Further, VCR controls, whether operated on the front panel of the machine or remotely by hand or foot controls, typically cause clipped words and phrases when paused and replayed. Thus, standard remote VCR controls do not meet the special requirements of court reporters for transcription purposes.